


Eddie West-Allen Has No Regrets (Well Maybe A Few)

by HartleyRathabae



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-rry Allen and Bi-ris West, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Iris West, Bottom Barry, Canon Rewrite, Canon Temporary Character Death, Casual Sex, Eddie dies, F/M, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Leonard Snart is a self sacrificing idiot, M/M, Mick and Lisa are done with his shit, Multi, OT3, OT4, Pansexual Eddie Thawne, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Polyamory, Pre-Series, Protective Joe West, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character, WIP, for like a year, trans eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartleyRathabae/pseuds/HartleyRathabae
Summary: In which Eddie falls in love, dies, comes back to life, falls in love again, and gives Joe West at least five heart attacks.Or the Coldwesthallen au where every one is alive (eventually) and in love.





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



> Based on [this post I submitted to](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/post/164262318202/jacebiwoods-submitted-to-craptaincold) [craptaincold](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com).
> 
> Chapter Summarry  
> Barry offers to show Eddie around Central City. It's not a date. Things escalate very quickly.

Eddie hadn’t planned on sleeping with the assistant CSI at his new precinct. It was his first day and he had wanted to get on the good side of his new partner by convincing the lanky brunette that knocked over a cup of coffee and sent multiple case files across his lab when Eddie walked in to process his evidence first. He hadn’t been expecting Barry Allen to start flirting with him. He definitely did not expect to leave with a phone number and a date for the next evening.

“If you want someone to show you some of the sights of Central City and to have a good time call me,” Barry had said as he handed Eddie a scrap of paper with ten digits scrawled on it. Then the CSI blushed having realized what he had been implying and hastily backtracked. “I mean I can show you around. I know what it’s like to be the odd one out. Everyone needs a friend on their first day.”

Eddie had thought Barry’s stuttering was cute and decided he would definitely like to take him up on his offer of “a good time”, even if he had only meant it in a platonic. He definitely neglected to mention that he had grown up in Central City. Just as Barry neglected to mention that Eddie’s new partner was his foster dad.

***

Eddie met Barry at CC Jitters, a coffee shop near the precinct that was frequented by cops. Eddie had assumed that they would go in and sit and drink their coffees, but when he arrived Barry was waiting by the entrance with two coffees. Handing Eddie his coffee, Barry explained.

“I was thinking we could go for a walk and I could show you a few local spots with good food and some of the things there are to do around here. Also my foster sister works here and she’s really nosy when it comes to guys I’m going out with. Not that we’re going out in that way. Just two bros chilling and-”

Eddie held up his hands, almost dropping his to-go cup of coffee (and how did Barry know his order?). “Please stop Barry. I get it. You’re incredibly heterosexual and this is obviously not a date.” No matter how much he wished it was.

The younger man snorted. “Straight? Me?” He gestured to himself as if to say _really? Have you seen me?_ “I just didn’t want to make _you_ uncomfortable. Most of the guys at work always think I’m into them when they find out I’m bi even though I never am.”

“So you’re _not_ into me then?” Eddie asked giving Barry a quick look from head to toe. At this point the detective was relatively sure that the CSI liked him back.

“Depends,” Barry responded. And then he winked. That was definitely a wink. Oh, it was so on.

“On what?” Eddie threw on the charm, looking up through his lashes at the slightly taller man. Fuck was Barry Allen gorgeous.

Barry looked down at Eddie, a grin on his infuriatingly adorable face. After a moment of heated silence Barry finally spoke.

“On whether or not you want to kiss me.”

Instead of responding, Eddie surged up and pressed his lips against Barry’s. He reached up to put his hand on the other man’s neck and realized he was still hold his coffee cup. He pulled away slowly, and if Barry’s flushed face was any indication, the kiss had definitely been as mind blowing for him as it had been for Eddie.

“My place is just a few minutes away if you want to continue this somewhere more comfortable.” Barry offered once he managed to catch his breath.

“Hell yes,” Eddie replied. “Lead the way.”

***

They had barely made it through the door of Barry’s apartment before he was all over Eddie. The younger man’s lips tasted faintly of the hazelnut coffee he had been drinking earlier. It was intoxicating. Barry pushed Eddie up against the closed door. His hands were on the wall on either side of Eddie’s head and he had pushed one of his thighs in between Eddie’s. He could feel the beginnings of other man’s erection pushing into his thigh. Eddie moaned and moved his hips forward into Barry’s trying to get some kind of friction.

Barry pulled back, a confused look on his face. “Are you not into this? ‘Cause we can stop if you want.” Eddie was momentarily confused until Barry gestured vaguely to his crotch.

And oh. Eddie wasn’t packing that day and it was obvious that Barry didn’t know. And why would he? It’s not like he was ashamed or anything, but he didn’t normally go around advertising the fact that he wasn’t exactly cis.

“Barry I’m trans. And I’m _very_ into this.” Barry looked genuinely relieved.

“Ok. Just tell me to stop if I do something you’re not comfortable with and I’ll stop.”

“That goes the same with you Barry,” Eddie responded kissing Barry and sliding his hands up the back of the brunettes shirt. “Now take this off.”

Eddie pulled back so that Barry could remove his shirt. Barry threw his shirt on the floor and Eddie’s soon followed suit.

“Holy shit,” Barry whispered, staring at Eddie’s chest. His top surgery scars were mostly faded by now but they were still noticeable. Just as Eddie was getting self conscious and contemplating putting back on his shirt and running away Barry spoke again.

“You’re hot as fuck Thawne.”

Eddie didn’t think he could get anymore turned on, but it turned out he was wrong. Barry saying fuck was super hot. Eddie pulled him in for another kiss and began to undo Barry’s pants.

“Off,” he demanded, removing his own pants. Barry kicked off his jeans and the two of them were just standing there in their boxers, Barry’s red and Eddie’s own sea green. They stared at each other for a moment not sure where to go from there.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Eddie suggested.

“Fuck yeah,” Barry responded enthusiastically, grabbing Eddie’s hand and dragging him in the direction of what Eddie assumed was his bedroom.

Barry Allen was going to be the fucking death of him.

***

When Eddie woke up the next morning, he rolled over onto his side and stretched his arm out across the bed expecting to find Barry. However the younger man was no longer there, though he hadn’t been gone long judging my the fact that the other side of the bed was still warm. Eddie opened his eyes and sat up. He had to pee really badly and he figured that was probably where Barry had gone as well.

He got out the bed and went to look for the Barry’s bathroom. He found it directly across the hall and after relieving himself he went to search for his absent bed mate (who had _not_ been in the bathroom), and went in what he assumed was the direction of the kitchen.

Looking in the doorway he saw a fully dressed Barry frying eggs at the stove. Eddie smiled and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the beautiful man in front of him, kissing him on the back of the neck.

“Morning gorgeous. You up for another round after breakfast?”

Eddie felt Barry tense slightly. Someone to their left cleared their throat. Eddie spun around. If someone asked him later, Eddie would blame his not noticing that there was someone else in the room on the multiple orgasms Barry had given him the night before. Barry would then deny all responsibility. The bastard.

“Good morning Detective Thawne,” Joe West said from his seat at Barry’s table. “Fancy seeing you here. Wearing no clothes. Coming from what was obviously my son’s bedroom.”

Well shit.


	2. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations with Joe, an angry Oliver Queen, and a trip into the speed force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. It's been like three months since the last chapter. This one's a little longer though. And I'll hopefully post the next chapter within a week or two this time. Fingers crossed.

Barry woke up to a knock on his apartment door. He glanced over at Eddie who was still miraculously asleep even with the loud banging coming from the door. Barry got up and quickly put on a shirt and sweats and hurried to answer the door before the noise woke him up.

When Barry finally opened the door he found his foster father standing on the other side holding coffee. Joe glanced at Barry’s neck (where he could distinctly remember Eddie leaving a few marks the night before) and then at the various items of clothes spread out across the front room of his apartment. Joe raised an eyebrow.

“You got company Barr?” Joe asked with smirk. And why did his foster dad have to show up the morning after Barry had slept with his new partner? Fate was obviously out to get Barry. That much was obvious. Barry could only hope he could get Joe to leave before Eddie woke up.

“Yes. But hes still asleep so if you could keep quiet it would be appreciated.” 

Joe nodded and the two of them walked into the kitchen; Joe taking a seat at the table and Barry pulling out a frying pan to cook some food to go with the coffee.

When the eggs were just about finished Barry felt arms wrap around him and a kiss on the back of his neck. Barry tensed.

“Morning gorgeous. You up for another round after breakfast?” Eddie asked grinning into the back of Barry’s neck. And Barry was so fucked.

Joe cleared his throat. Barry felt Eddie turn around. Joe began to speak.

“Good morning Detective Thawne, fancy seeing you here. Wearing no clothes. Coming from what was obviously my son’s bedroom.”

Well shit.

***

In Barry’s opinion the talk with Joe had went pretty well. Could’ve been better, but they were both two consenting grown ass men so there was really nothing the older man could do about it. However by the look on Eddie’s face, the blond man did not agree.

“That was went horrible,” Eddie groaned after breakfast was finished and Joe had left, face planting on the table narrowly avoiding his plate. “I don’t know how I’m going to face him at work today.”

Barry shook his head. “You weren’t there when Iris brought home her last boyfriend and he spent the whole night telling her how much he wanted to fuck her and kept grabbing her ass on front of Joe. This is nothing.”

“It doesn’t feel like nothing,” Eddie whined into the table. “And Iris’s boyfriend didn’t have to work with him. Police work is dangerous. He’s gonna let me get shot. He carries a gun. He’ll shoot me himself. Oh god.”

“You also carry a gun,” Barry interrupted before he could go on, placing a gentle hand on the detective’s shoulder. “And Joe’s not like that anyways. He didn’t shoot Eric, he isn’t going to shoot you. He actually likes you. Calm down.”

Eddie just groaned.

“You still up for that fourth round?” Barry asked, wiggling his eyebrows when Eddie lifted his head.

“I can’t. I have to get ready to go to work and die. But if you’re not busy tonight?” Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows. Then he stood to leave.

Barry didn’t bother saying anything, just kissed him.

“Fuck Barry,” Eddie moaned, pinning the younger man back against the wall, with his hands on the wall on either side of Barry’s head. “I can’t. I’m going to be late. And I’m already in enough shit with Detective West as it is. No matter how much I want to stay. And I really, really want to stay. And don’t you have work as well?”

“Shit shit shit!” Barry exclaimed ducking out from in under Eddie’s arms, and rushing into his room to pull on the first clothes he found. “I was supposed to leave with Joe. I am so late. Fuck fuck fuck!”

He was dressed and out the door before Eddie even left the kitchen.

***

“You and Thawne have a good night?” Detective Sanchez asked when she came in later that day to give him some samples to process.

Barry flailed and fell out of his chair. “What?!” he practically yelled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.

“Don’t try to hide it,” she teased, “You both came into work today wearing the shirt the other was wearing yesterday.”

Barry looked down at what he was wearing. He was pretty sure he was wearing Eddie’s boxers as well. “Oh, crap.” 

***

“Hey babe,” someone said as they wrapped their arms around Barry and kissed the top of his head.

Barry looked away from the report he was working on and leaned back to kiss his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that it had being almost three months since him and Eddie had first slept together. They had continued casually falling into each others beds for a month and a half before Iris had found out and basically forced them into becoming an actual couple. Not that either of them were complaining. Barry was well on his way to falling in love with Eddie, and he hoped the other man felt the same.

Eddie sat at the table across from him. “So what’s this about a trip to Starling that Captain Singh mentioned earlier today? This is the first I’m hearing about it.”

Barry grinned sheepishly. “Well we both had a few days off so I decided we should go on a little romantic getaway. I’m worn out out from work and I know that you are. I thought it could be nice. We leave at five.”

“That sounds great Barry. I can’t wait.”

***

“So I may have been lying.” Barry said as Oliver Queen’s, admittedly attractive, bodyguard stared at them.

“No kidding,” the larger man said. “So what do you want with Mr. Queen if you’re not a detective and a CSI investigating the break in?”

“No,” Eddie finally spoke, shaking his head. “We are. He was lying to me. He said this was going to be a romantic weekend away from work. Not a trip for work.” Barry’s boyfriend glared at him.

Barry had known Eddie would be upset at being lied to, but he never would have gone with him if he had known the truth.

“Well it’s not exactly a trip for work. More of a personal investigation. And I wanted you here because it would make it seem more authentic. I knew you wouldn’t agree so I had to lie. I’m so sorry but this case might help me find the man who killed my mom and I couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this, especially so close to home. I’m so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” I love you.

“We’ll talk about this later. After we try to get out of this without being arrested Barry.”

Barry hadn’t even thought of the possibility that they would get caught, let alone in trouble.

“Well they are who they say they are,” Oliver’s assistant said, looking up from her tablet. “However Mr. Allen is lying about the reason they’re here. His dad killed his mom. And he’s locked up in Iron Heights.”

“You probably won’t believe me, but my dad didn’t kill her. A man in yellow did. I was there. And then I was streets away. But no one believed me. And this case does have similar unexplainable elements.” Barry explained. Know full well that Oliver Queen and his employees would not believe his story.

Queen glared at him. “Just leave and stop investigating. Maybe then I won’t press charges.”

“Come on Barry let’s go,” Eddie said, turning and leaving without checking to see if Barry was following him. He had really fucked up this time.

***

“I’m so sorry about that. Oliver is just a little,” Queen’s assistant said, flailing her hands around before finally settling on, “intense. He doesn’t like strangers poking around in his business. Even when they’re not lying about why.”

Barry was about to apologize again, but his boyfriend spoke first.

“Because he’s the Arrow.” Barry was in shock. And it appeared that the blonde woman was as well.

“That’s ridiculous. What makes you think that Oliver Queen could ever be the Green Arrow? Have you met the man?” She laughed, albeit forcibly.

“Well,” Eddie began, “He arrived back in Starling at approximately the same time the vigilante became active, he is the right height and build, and he has been accused multiple times of being the vigilante. Not to mention that he obviously has the muscles required to use a bow like that. Plus I’m a detective. I had my suspicions before, but they were confirmed the moment I met him.”

Barry wondered why his boyfriend had never mentioned his theory to him before. Eddie knew that he was interested in the vigilante. But maybe that was why. Maybe he was jealous. Which was ridiculous. 

She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two of them accusingly. “So are you going to arrest him now? Because I’ll have you know that there is no actual proof or he would have been in jail long ago. Plus he has a great lawyer.” Her face softened at the mention of Oliver queen’s lawyer. Whoever he was, this woman obviously had feelings for him.

Barry looked at Eddie.

“Well I’m not going to arrest him at this moment because as you said I have no actual proof. But off the record I don’t think that the Arrow is quite as bad as the media paints him. Plus,” Eddie added, “Barry here is quite the fan.”

Barry sputtered. “I’m not some kind of obsessive fan. I was only curious about how he does what he does. I always thought that the green costume was indicative of more of a jungle training environment than a city one. And I guess that was the island he was on. It makes so much sense. How could I have not figured this out before now?” Barry rambled. He would have probably continued, but Eddie had placed a hand on his back and it brought him down from his rant.

“Just don’t tell anyone, alright? Oliver would be pissed if he found out,” the shorter woman pleaded.

“Of course not, Miss?” Eddie began.

“Smoak. Felicity Smoak.”

***

“Maybe we should head back to Central,” Eddie suggested as the two of them left Queen consolidated.

“If that’s what you think is best,” Barry replied dejectedly. He knew his boyfriend had to be mad, but he didn’t think he would just cut their trip short. He was incredibly worried that this might even be the end of their relationship.

“Stop it. I can hear you worrying from over here,” Eddie said, his hand brushing up against Barry’s before ultimately taking it. “I’m not mad. I get why you lied. I really do. I just hope next time you trust me with something like this. I don’t think we should go home because you lied. I think we should go home before Miss Smoak tells Queen and he shoots us.”

Barry laughed. “That’s probably a good idea. I’d miss your pretty face if you were the Green Arrow’s next victim,” Barry joked back before leaning up to kiss the man he loved. Who he should probably tell that to. But not yet. He didn’t want to end up ruining the moment if Eddie didn’t reciprocate his feelings. He could wait. They had all the time in the world.

***

Barry was floating. Or at least that was what it felt like. He couldn’t really see much through all of of the dense blue fog surrounding him. He thought he heard his mother calling his name, but that couldn’t be right. She was dead. His father had killed her.

But that wasn’t right either.

Barry felt like he knew who had killed actually killed her. He just couldn’t remember no matter how hard he tried.

A man’s laughter and then there was nothing.

***

“Barry it’s time to get up,” his mother called up the stairs. “You have a big test today and I made your favourite. Blueberry pancakes with extra whipped cream.”

Barry groaned and dragged himself out of bed and into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror and starred at his reflection. That wasn’t his face. He didn’t have pink hair or a nose ring. He shook his head. Of course he did. What was he thinking. Iris had dyed it when she had been over the weekend before.

He loved his best friend so much. He was so in love with her. And he was so fucked. Iris had a boyfriend. And they were pretty serious as far as he could tell. He was a good guy. Even if he was two years older than Iris and three more than Barry. Eddie Thawne was well on his way to becoming a police officer. And Barry and Iris were both well on their way to finishing their senior year of high school.

Barry kept trying to convince himself that the jealousy he felt when he saw Iris and Eddie together was solely about his feelings for Iris. Because what else could it be? There was no way he had feelings for Eddie. Barry was as straight as they came. So what if he thought Eddie smelled good. Or that he had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Barry was in love with Iris. And so was Eddie. They were both obviously straight.

***

Barry was so fucked. Iris was going to kill him. That’s if Eddie didn’t kill him first. Which was likely. Considering the fact that Barry had just planted one on the older boy.

It was a year after him and Iris had graduated high school and Barry had realized he felt the same way about Eddie as he did about Iris when he walked in on them having sex and found himself just as attracted to Eddie as he was to Iris. It was in that moment that Barry had realized tat he might just be bi. He had also realized that walking in on two people going at it was always going to be embarrassing.

Eddie pulled back and Barry braced himself to be yelled at, punched, or both. However none of these things would come to pass. Because Eddie opened his mouth. And then he laughed. He just laughed. Barry was so confused.

“Are you going to punch me now or what?” Barry asked.

Eddie just laughed some more. “I’m not going to punch you Barry. This is great.”

“How is this great?” Barry asked indignantly. “You have a girlfriend. Who is also my best friend. I can’t believe I even kissed you. I thought you were in love with Iris?”

“Yeah, well,” Eddie responded. “I’m also in love with you. I just never thought you felt the same. Iris was right. This could actually work.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Barry was practically yelling now. The audacity. Eddie was fucking unbelievable. “I’m not going to help you cheat on my best friend. In fact, I wouldn’t help you cheat on anyone.”

“Calm down Barry,” the other man said in a tone that Barry assumed was meant to sooth him. Unfortunately, it was working. Fuck his feeling for screwing this up. 

“I wouldn’t be cheating on Iris. She’s a hundred percent on board with this.”

“I’m not going to be some fling to get the gay out of your system or whatever this is. I don’t care if Iris is okay with it. I’m not.” Barry was actually yelling now.

“It’s not like that either. I know how you feel about Iris. And she feels that same. It would be all three of us dating.”

“Oh.”

***

The scene in front of him shifted and faded and then Barry wasn’t a college student getting everything he ever wanted, he was standing in an almost empty street wearing a skin tight leather suit and facing two men with guns that looked like they were straight out of a some sci fi movie. Was he meant to be be fighting him. He shook his head to clear it and was immersed into his surroundings once again.

The man in blue lifted his gun and pointed it straight at Barry. 

“Watch it Scarlet,” he warned as he shot his weapon. Shooting a beam of ice at Barry.

No. At a spot over his left shoulder.

Barry whipped around at lightning speed to see a large thing with tentacles and four eyes stumble back.

“I’ve got this,” the other man roared, charged at the creature with his weapon raised. His gun let out a continuous stream of fire. The beast screeched. After the flames died down all that was left was a smouldering pile of ashes.

“Nice one Mick,” Cold said, clapping a hand on his partner’s shoulder in congratulations.

“That’s easy for you to say Snart,” a voice said over the comms. “You don’t have to try and figure out where that thing came from with only a pile of ashes to work with.”

“Calm down Hart,” a second voice said. “If it wasn’t for Mick, both my brother and the flash would be dead. Plus Shawna managed to track that thing back to Wither. She’s getting more and more powerful everyday. I’m so sorry Barry. I know you thought we could save her.”

“It’s fine Lise,” Barry replied sadly. “The Iris I knew is gone. I know that. Really. And I know we have to stop her. And the others.”

“Are you sure Barr?” Len asked gently, placing a comforting hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Don’t forget that the rest of all lost someone to the dark side. Cisco for Lisa and Hartley. And Caitlin and Ronnie for Mick. We get it. You know you can always talk to the rest of us about it. We’re all here for you.”

“Thanks babe.”

***

Barry was cold. All around him there was nothingness. Even the blue fog had disappeared. But then suddenly in the distance he could see a bright light. He began to move towards it. Or maybe it moved towards him. As the light enveloped him he felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

***

Barry was happy. Of course he was. It was his wedding day after all. He was marrying the woman he had been in love with for as long as he could remember. He was marrying his best friend. So why did he feel like something was missing?

Or rather someone?

Barry broke himself out of his thoughts. It was just wedding jitters after all. Everyone he cared about was here.

“Barr, it’s time to start,” Cisco said, walking into the room. “Don’t want to leave Iris waiting.”

“Of course not dude. Let’s go.”

They walked out to the main part of the church and took their places at the front of the room. The music started and Iris walked in. 

She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. Barry began to tear up. He loved his almost wife so much.

When Iris reached the front, she grabbed Barry’s hands and smiled softly.

“I just wish dad was still alive to see this,” Iris said softly. “He would have been so happy.”

And – record scratch – Joe wasn’t supposed to be dead. This was all wrong. The scene around Barry began to fade. He was being pulled away from Iris. But he didn’t want to go.

He tried to hold on to Iris, but an invisible force pulled him back.

 

***

“Welcome back Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [hartleyrathabae](hartleyrathabae.tumbr.com) and [jacebiwoods](jacebiwoods.tumbr.com).


	3. Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and the Snarts open a restaurant, Len learns about polyamory, and the particle accelerator explodes.

Len thought Lisa was in way over her head with this Cisco Ramon guy. He seemed like a genuinely good guy unlike any of Lisa’s past boyfriends – or girlfriends. And that was the problem wasn’t it. He was a good guy. And the Snarts, well, they weren’t. Lisa had even wanted to get out of the game for him. Len couldn’t believe his little sister would even suggest putting a halt to her criminal behaviour. 

But she had. Len didn’t think she had done anything illegal since a month after getting together with the engineer – not even run a red light. And it had been almost six months. Len had to come to terms with the fact that Lisa was actually serious. About Ramon. About being out of the game.

And that was the kicker, wasn’t it?

Lisa was out. And Mick was actually considering following her example. He wanted to open up a restaurant. And he could actually do it too. Mick Rory was a phenomenal cook. And once Lisa inevitably offered her services as manager there would be no stopping them.

And without his sister and best friend crime, shockingly, wasn’t as fun. And Len was getting older. It was a lot harder to run from the cops now than it was even five years ago. And with his eye for business, there was no way Mick’s restaurant would fail.

Was the great Leonard Snart actually considering going straight (well not straight, he was still aggressively pan, but still)? 

 

***

“Lenny?” Lisa asked. By the tone of her voice he knew she was about to say something he didn’t like.

“What Lise? I’m kind of busy here.” He was not.

“No you’re not. You finished that budget an hour ago. You’re just nitpicking now brother dearest.” Damn his sister knowing him so well. Lisa barrelled on. “Cisco wants his friends to meet mine. And since my friends consist of you and Mick...” she trailed off suggestively.

“Lisa,” Len began.

“Mick already said yes.” Lisa said proudly. “On the condition that we meet at the restaurant because he has to work.”

“Fine,” Len conceded. When is this shindig supposed to take place?”

Lisa grinned. “In about an hour.”

 

***

Len walked into Inferno with a feeling of trepidation and a grinning Lisa at his side. She had assured him that Cisco’s friends would be fine with the fact that her friends consisted of her big brother and his best friend. And the fact that they were technically criminals. Even if they had both served their time since the last time the were caught and the restaurant was totally on the level. She had said that they were fine with her being a criminal (and never caught, Len reminded himself), but Lisa had never killed anyone. Both him and Mick had (in self defence).

Len saw Cisco seated at a table with three other people. He saw them and waved them over. 

Len took stock of Cisco’s friends. On his right was a familiar looking Man with dark hair and glasses who was sitting quite close to him. Across the table from them was another man who had his arm around the woman sitting next to him. Mick was nowhere in sight and was probably waiting in the kitchen for them to arrive.

“Hey Shawna,” Lisa called out to the waitress standing behind the counter. “Tell Mick we’re here and he can stop hiding in the kitchen now.” Shawna grinned and did as asked.

Lisa dragged Len over to the table and sat on Cisco’s other side, directing Len to sit at the end of the table. Mick came out of the kitchen and took a seat on the woman’s right, looking uncomfortable as he did so.

“Well,” Lisa began addressing the group, “this my brother Lenny and his best friend Mick.”

“If any of you call me Lenny I will let Mick light you on fire. That goes double for you Ramon,” Len threatened. Mick grinned. Cisco gulped. Len was only kidding. Mick knew this, but Cisco seemed to believe him even with the amount of times Len knew Lisa had reassured him that Len actually liked him. It was just too fun to mess with him.

“Any ways,” Lisa continued, gesturing at the couple across from her, “this is Cisco’s best friend Caitlin and her fiance Ronnie. You both already know Cisco.” Cisco waved awkwardly. “And this,” Lisa paused for dramatic effect. “Is his boyfriend Hartley.”

Len stood up quickly. He was enraged. Ramon was cheating on his sister with this twink? HE was gonna kill him.

Lisa put her hand on his arm. “Sit back down and stop making a scene Lenny. I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong. Cisco isn’t cheating on me. He’s dating both of us.”

“What.” It wasn’t even a question. Len was fucking confused. Was that not the whole definition of cheating?

“It’s called polyamory Snart,” Mick grumbled. Len gave him a confused look. “When there are more than two people in a relationship, idiot,” Mick elaborated.

Oh.

“So you’re fucking this guy too?” he asked gesturing at Hartley. 

The three in questioned all laughed.

“I’m way too fucking gay for that,” Hartley deadpanned. And then it clicked.

“You’re that Rathaway kid, aren’t you?” Len asked. Hartley nodded.

“We robbed your parents,” Mick cut in. Always the master of tact. Len sighed and glared at him. As did Lisa.

“Good,” Rathaway replied venomously. “Those assholes deserved it. It’s probably too much to ask if Mick over there to burn their mansion down with them inside it, isn’t it?”

“We’re done with that life now,” Mick responded. “What did they do to piss you off so bad anyways?”

Len needed to enroll Mick in a course on tact.

“They disowned me after I came out. Couldn’t handle that their perfect straight daughter actually wasn’t any of those things,” Hartley spat out.

And Len knew how hard that must have been. He was there when Lisa told Lewis she was a girl. And he was their when Lewis came at her waving his gun. And he was the one who had knocked him out from behind, and took a sobbing twelve year old to live with Mick.

“Let’s burn those fuckers,” Mick growled. 

Caitlin looked at him in shock. Lisa grinned. Len sighed.

“No Mick. You actually have a good thing going here. It was just wishful thinking,” Hartley said calmly now. “I don’t even want to think about them anymore.”

Mick nodded. Both Caitlin and Cisco looked relieved that there would be no crimes committed that night.

“So who wants fries. I would love some fries. Yes fries are just what we need right now,” Cisco babbled before he winced in pain. By the grin on Lisa’s face she had kicked him under the table.

 

***

Leonard actually liked Cisco’s friends. That’s why he let himself be convinced by Caitlin to attend the launch of the particle accelerator. She had even managed to convince Mick to cater the event. Which came with a hefty paycheck that even having to wear a suit couldn’t deter him from. Plus Len was pretty sure Mick was sweet on the good doctor.

Though he didn’t understand most of the science (and neither did Lisa by the look on her face), the food was phenomenal (obviously) and the booze was free flowing and expensive. He was actually having a good time.

Len was standing by an ice sculpture shaped like Harrison Wells (the pretentious dick) with Lisa when he saw an intern run out onto the stage and whisper furiously into Wells ear. Len saw a flicker of a smile on the man’s face before it was replaced by a frown and he quickly followed the intern into what Len knew to be the control area for the accelerator.

He turned to asked Lisa if she had noticed as well, but found her frowning and typing furiously into her phone.

“The fuck does he mean he loves me no matter what happens?” he heard her mutter before an explosion shook the building and everything went dark.

 

***

When Len woke up he was cold. He opened his eyes to see Lisa standing over him looking worried. And sad.

“What happened Lise?” he asked. A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Th-the particle accelerator started to malfunction so Cisco and R-Ronnie went to try and fix it. But the only way to stop it was from the inside. Ronnie went in first and locked Cisco out and he was still inside when it-” she sobbed, “when it blew up.”

“Lise,” Len began sitting up to pull her into his arms. “Is everyone else okay?”

She sobbed again. “Caitlin’s physically fine, but she had to be sedated when she found out about Ronnie.” She pulled back and sat up straight, the look on her face one Len recognized from when Lewis would get drunk and they would have to hide. “Mick’s with her now. He has a few burns, but nothing worse than what he’s already had.” She took a deep breath.

“Cisco has a broken arm, but that’s it. Which is amazing considering how close to the explosion he was. Hartley wasn’t as lucky. The blast fucked up his implants, so now he can’t hear anything. And he’s in unimaginable pain and has to be kept on heavy drugs. Cisco is in his room now.”

“And what about you?” Len asked. “What about me?”

“I have a few bruises from you toppling on top of me, but nothing serious. You however were impaled with a shard of ice from the god damn Wells statue and had to have surgery to repair a punctured lung. Plus a concussion.” She began crying again.

Len pulled her into the hospital bed with him, rules be damned, and held onto her until the both fell asleep.

 

***

Two months after the particle accelerator had blown and things had returned to something resembling normal. After a few minor repairs Inferno was back up and running. Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley (who was sporting some fancy hearing aids which Cisco had made) had managed to get STAR Labs up and somewhat running. It wasn’t a huge research facility anymore, but they were still managing to do something that obviously had some value as they had yet to be shut down.

Harrison Wells had disappeared into the night after Hartley had woken up and accused him of knowing that the accelerator was going to explode. Wells threatened to from both him and Cisco and make sure they were never given another job in science that wasn’t a high school teacher (how Len didn’t know, he wasn’t respected by anyone in any of his fields anymore as far as he could tell). Then Len and Mick had stepped into the room threateningly and backed him up and Wells was gone (at a very fast pace) and hadn’t been heard from since, what with the warrant out for his arrest and all.

And then there was Barry Allen. In a coma since he was stuck by lightning during the explosion, Wells had taken him to give him care for what ever ungodly reason. And none of them had the heart to send him away after Wells was gone. Because he had been right about one thing. No one at the hospital knew what to think. At least Caitlin had been able to keep him stable (with help from Wells before he left).

Len found himself attracted to the man. He knew it was creepy. Barry had been unconscious the whole time. But from what Len had been told, Barry Allen was just as amazing as Len seemed to think he was.

Plus he had a boyfriend. Who was a detective. As was his foster father. And Detective West’s daughter (who Len could tell had feelings for Barry, because who wouldn’t?) was training to be a journalist. He was surprised none of them had caught on to his weird crush on the unconscious man. Or at least they hadn’t mentioned it.

Unlike his sister. Who was teasing him about his crush on a coma patient relentlessly any time they were alone. Little sisters were the worse.

 

***

Len was drunk. Or he would be if everything he went to drink didn’t freeze after a couple mouthfuls. After freezing half a dozen beers, he had moved on to hard liquor. Which took slightly longer to freeze. He had finally managed to get on the right side of tipsy when Lisa found him, surrounded by enough bottles of booze to kill him if he had actually managed to drink it all. 

“What the fuck Lenny?” she demanded, hands on her hips. “Are you trying to become dad?”

Leonard let out something that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“I’d actually have to be able able to take more than two sips to do that.” He gestured to the pile surrounding him. “Take a look sis. I’m a fucking freak.”

Lisa bent down and examined the bottles. “You did this?” she asked calmly. Too calmly. Maybe he had managed to get drunk after all.

“Show me,” she demanded, picking up the only unfrozen bottle on the coffee table and thrusting it at him.

He grabbed onto the bottle and seconds later ice began expanding outwards from his hand until all the booze was frozen.

“Get up and come with me,” Lisa demanded, pulling him to his feet. “We’re going to star labs.”

 

***

Metahumans. People with what were basically superpowers. This was his life now. A person with superpowers surrounded by other people with superpowers. Cisco could see the future. And the past. And the present. Mick could spontaneously combust and shoot flames from his hands and Caitlin had what were basically the same powers but with ice. Len could lower the temperature of the air around him causing anywhere between a slight chill in the air and a raging snowstorm.

And Lisa. Well Lisa was phenomenal. She could astral project and manipulate the air around her while in her spirit form. The first time she had woken up outside of her body, she had panicked and when Cisco had tried to calm her down and she had sucked all of the air out of his lungs. Apparently it had been quite the experience according to Hartley, who had yet to develop powers.

These powers would have been quite useful if they were still thieves, but alas they were done with all of that. Though Mick’s powers were pretty useful in the kitchen. Len had witnessed him lift an entire turkey out of a deep fryer with his bare hands.

But even with all of these powers, not much changed in the day to day life at STAR Labs and Inferno.

That was until Barry Allen woke up and everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, but I wanted to end it before Barry woke up. Also Cisco is also trans as well as Lisa and Hartley. Lisa actually met them both at pride.


	4. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris finds a new brother, fails at baking, and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I have no excuse except that I'm a lazy fucker.

Chapter Four - Iris

Iris met Barry in kindergarten. He was a year younger than the rest of the class and kind of weird. He would talk non-stop about dinosaurs or space or whatever science thing he was fixated on that week. He spent all of recess reading rather than playing like the rest of Iris’s classmates. 

Maybe that's why he didn't seem to have many friends. Or any really. He seemed to be a lonely kid, even though he always had a smile on his face.

Of course that changed when Tony Woodford transferred from Keystone Primary. 

Tony was a bully, and Barry seemed to be his favourite target. Most of the time he would just make fun of Barry for spending all his time reading or having no friends, or being a nerd. 

But one morning, the teacher was late and Tony decided to take it to the next level. 

He shoved Barry to the ground and took his book, holding it way above his head. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it princess? If you can reach it you can have it back,” he taunted, waving it just out of Barry’s reach. 

Being a small kid there was no way Barry would be able to retrieve his book for himself. So Iris stepped in. 

“Give it back Tony,” she demanded, her hands on her hips. 

“I don't think so shorty.”

Iris obviously couldn't reach it, what with Tony being a year older and almost a foot taller, so she decided to take a different approach. 

She kicked him in the shins. Hard. And when he doubled over in pain she grabbed Barry’s book triumphantly and handed it back to the younger boy. 

Just as she was about to introduce herself her teacher spoke.

“Just what do you think you're doing Mr. West?”

And Iris was fuming. 

“It's Miss West actually Ma’am. And I was just getting Barry his book back. Tony had taken it,” Iris said, with all the conviction she could muster at six years old. 

“There is no excuse for violence Mr. West.”

“Tony pushed me first,” Barry interjected.

The teacher ignored her and grabbed her by the arm. 

“I will be taking you to the principal's office. Mr. Allen can take Mr. Woodward to the nurse's office.”

Iris saw Barry go pale and Tony’s evil grin right before she was, quite literally, dragged from the room. 

***

Iris had only seen her dad really mad two times. Once when he came home to her mom high while she was supposed to be watching Iris (and he didn't know that she knew her mother had been on drugs. And she wanted to keep him thinking she was still innocent to the horrors of the world). And then again after she had told her parents she was a girl and he had to forcibly remove her mother from the house before she did something to Iris (she was high then as well, and that was the last Iris saw of her).

And now Joe West was mad again. Not at her thankfully, but at her teacher and her principal. 

***

By the next week Iris and Barry were inseparable and no one called her Mr. West again.

***

Iris was twelve when Barry’s mother died and he came to live with them. For the first few months Barry barely spoke. He only left his room to go to school and eat. And he barely ate anything, just enough to please Joe.

After four months of this Iris had had enough. So after school she grabbed her case of nail polish and burst into Barry’s room.

“Barry…” Iris whined, “Can you paint my nails?”

“Could you get Joe to do it. I’m tired.” Barry buried his face in his pillow and pulled his blanket over his head.

“He’s at work until 10. And I just have to have them done for school tomorrow. And you know I’m just dreadful at doing them myself.” She batted her eyelashes at the Barry burrito. Not that he could see her anyways.

He poked his head out. “Fine.”

Success.

“Perfect,” she said grinning. “Do them this colour.” She handed him a bottle of deep red polish and stuck out her hand.

“Iris could you um…” Barry began as he finished painting the final nail. “Never mind. You’re gonna think it’s weird.”

“Barry,” Iris began, “nothing can be weirder than last years crush on mothman. And I mean nothing.”

“Couldyoupaintmynailstoo?”

“You’re gonna have to slow down Bare.”

“Could you paint my nails too?” Barry asked, a little bit slower, burying his head in his hands.

“Of course Barry. Why would that be weird?” Iris picked up a blue that she thought would go well on Barry. She motioned for him to give her his hand and she began painting.

“Well only girls paint their nails. And I’m not a girl.” He shook his head.

“Stay still Bare,” Iris chided. “And anyone can paint their nails. It’s not just for girls. And neither is make up. You can do whatever you want and don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

***

When he was 15 Barry got his first boyfriend.

Iris was doing homework at the dining room table when Barry sat across from her.

“What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Barry asked, his voice raising ever so slightly.

“Come on Bare,” she responded, “I’ve known you since kindergarten. Plus you look like you’re going to shit yourself.”

“I guess you’re right.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Joe’s at work right? I have something I want to tell you, but I’m not ready for him to know. I don’t know how he’ll react.”

Iris nodded. “Shoot.”

“Okay so I. No. I’m uh. This is hard. I’mbiandIhaveaboyfriend,” he muttered into the table.

Iris gave him a look. “You know I didn’t get any of that.”

Barry took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. “I’m bi and I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh Barry that’s great,” she said, jumping up from the table and running around the table to give him a hug.

After a moment she pulled away and sat down next to him. “Why would you think dad wouldn’t be okay with this? Besides for the whole no dating until you’re thirty thing. Because that’s just a joke. He was fine with me going out with Mark last year. At least in theory. Mark was douche.”

“Yeah, but I’m dating a guy Iris. He’s always talked about me have girlfriends in the future. How do I know he’s not gonna flip because his son’s a queer?” He put his head down in his arms and groaned.

“Barry,” Iris said slowly, “I have a dick. Why do you think he’s going to think any different of you for liking someone who most likely has one.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?” Iris asked. “What part of that sentence doesn’t make sense?”

“Um, maybe the part about you having a dick? Just maybe?” Barry seemed distressed. Iris didn’t know why. He knew this before he knew her name.

“I’m trans Barry. You know this,” she replied calmly.

“What? How?”

“When I saved you from Tony back in kindergarten. Ms. Phillips repeatedly called me Mr. West. Ugh,” Iris shuddered. “And then after my dad tore her and the principal a new one and she called me nothing but West all year so she didn’t have to call me Iris or Miss.”

“I was five? How do you expect me to remember that. Not that I’m mad or anything, but the entirety of that year is basically a blur. The only thing I remember is what I thought was a beautiful angel saving me. Turns out it was just you though,” he finished, nudging her in the side.

“Fuck off Barry,” she replied. But there was no heat in either of their words.

And in that moment Iris knew that as long as she had Barry Allen by her side, Everything would be alright.

***

When Iris was in university she met Linda Park. Linda was the TA in her journalism elective and from the moment Iris set eyes on them she was hooked. Linda wasn’t just the most beautiful person Iris had ever seen, they were also super smart, an amazing writer, and had they could make Iris laugh more than anyone. Anyone but Barry anyways.

They became fast friends after they really met at CCU’s LGBT group. They bonded over their mutual transness and their mutual passion for journalism. And when they kissed it was heaven. Soon they were dating and practically inseparable. 

So of course during their weekly skype session the week after she had started officially dating Linda, she had to tell Barry. He barely got in a hello before Iris interrupted.

“I’ve got a girlfriend,” she basically squealed.

Barry winced. “I’m happy for you Iris, I really am, but could you please stop yelling. I have been awake for three days. I am surviving off of an unholy combination of coffee, red bull, and some   
kind of experimental energy supplement my roomate cooked up. Anyways, what’s her name?”

“Their name is Linda,” Iris responded, “They’re nonbinary. Apparently my dad ended up with two bi kids instead of one.”

Barry started hysterically laughing.

“What?” Iris demanded.

“Bi-rry Allen and Bi-ris West,” Barry managed in between giggles.

Iris hung up on him. Hopefully he would get some sleep. He definitely needed it

***

Iris was happy for Barry and Eddie. She really was. In fact she had been the one to convince them to become an actual couple instead of just being fuck buddies who were obliviously pining after each other. Partly for her own sanity and partly for her dad’s.

But she couldn’t get rid of the feeling little bit of jealousy that bubbled up whenever she saw them acting all happy and coupley. She was just lonely she reasoned. She hadn’t had a serious relationship since Linda. It’s not like she had feelings for either of them.

***

Iris had just hung up from talking to Barry (who had apparently almost gotten himself and his detective boyfriend arrested on what was supposed to be a romantic weekend in Starling City) when the doorbell rang. She wasn’t expecting anyone and she didn’t think her dad was either.

She got up and looked through the peephole. Standing on the front porch was a kid no older than eighteen wearing a jacket that looked to be about three sizes too big with a backpack slung over their shoulder.

She opened the door. “Can I help you?”

“Is Joe West here? I need to talk to him,” the kid asked.

“Yeah just a second.” Iris turned around and yelled into the house. “Dad, there’s some kid at the door who wants to talk to you.”

The kid gave her a weird look. “Dad?” he asked looking down at his feet.

“Yeah,” she responded. She was about to say something else when her dad stepped up besides her.

“Hey kid,” Joe said, in the tone of voice he would use around scared kids who came into the precinct. “What can I do for you?”

“I found your address in my mom’s old stuff. I didn’t know where else to go.” The kid looked down at their feet.

“What’s your name? And who’s your mother?” Joe asked.

“Wally sir. Wally West. And my mother’s name is Francine.”

Iris’s jaw dropped in shock.

***

The three of them were sat on various chairs in the living room. Though quite a bit of a shock at first, Iris was warming up to the idea of having a little brother. Sure growing up with Barry was amazing, but that was different. Somehow.

Her dad had just handed Wally a glass of water when he patted Him on the shoulder. Wally winced.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Iris asked with concern lacing her voice.

“Um, nothing. My ribs just hurt a bit,” Wally responded, shrinking in on himself.

Joe stood up straight. “Did Francine hurt you?” he demanded, voice ice cold.

“No, no,” Wally reassured him. Her dad visibly relaxed, and then motioned for the younger man to continue. “Um… Don’t freak out but… Uh… Fuck it.” He went tense and then lifted up the bottom of his oversized hoodie.

Iris hissed at the bruises she could see forming beneath the ace bandages wrapped around her brothers chest. Wally winced.

“How long have you been using those and how long has it been since you’ve taken them off?” she demanded.

Wally sunk into his chair. “Uh… I’ve been using them for a couple years. And I took them off yesterday. No the day before.” He looked down at his lap, obviously feeling guilty.

“You’re going to go take those off right this instance. And then we’re going to the hospital to get those ribs looked at. And you most definitely will not be wearing those again. We’re going to get you a proper binder for when your ribs heal up,” Joe declared before Iris could get in another word.

Wally looked like he was going to start crying. “How do you guys know so much about this stuff?”

“Well little brother, I’m trans. And when I came out dad wanted to make sure he knew everything, even the stuff that didn’t concern me. Plus my girlfriend in university made sure everyone knew about the dangers of incorrect binding.”

The kid looked overwhelmed, so Iris brought him upstairs so he could shower and change before they went to the hospital.

***

Barry was in a coma. He had been struck by lightning in his lab. Apparently he had wanted to pick up a couple files to work on at home. He was lucky Eddie had went upstairs to check on him when he had been taking too long. Iris didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if Eddie hadn’t been with him.

The ambulance had taken Barry to Central City General where Iris was waiting with Wally. Joe had already had to leave due to the mass panic after the particle accelerator explosion. She didn’t know anything before Eddie almost ran into her as she was coming back from the restroom.

“Iris!” Eddie exclaimed. The detectives face fell into a frown. “How did you get here so fast?”

“What?” she asked, pulling out her phone and seeing three missed calls and a new voicemail. “Did something happen to my dad?”

A brief flash of confusion crossed Eddie’s face before it fell back into it’s original worried look.

“Oh Iris. There was an accident in Barry’s lab. He was struck by lightning that came in through the open sky light.”

“Oh my god.” Iris’s hand flew up to cover her mouth. “Is he alright?” A couple tears managed to escape from her eyes.

“They managed to stabilize him, but he still hasn’t woken up. That’s all I could manage to get out of the nurse before she realized that I wasn’t family. They won’t even let me see him.”

Eddie looked wrecked. Iris couldn’t imagine that she looked any better.

“Well she’ll have to talk to me,” Iris responded determinedly. “But would you go sit with my little brother while I go see about Barry?”

“Since when did you have a brother?” Eddie asked, perplexed.

“Since about five hours ago.”

***

They didn’t know when Barry was going to wake up. Or if he was going to wake up. From what her dad had managed to force the doctors to tell him, they had been unable to find a heartbeat multiple times. Despite the fact that he was still obviously alive and breathing. The doctors were baffled. And they remained that way until Harrison Wells showed up and declared that he knew what was wrong and that he could stabilize Barry - but only if he brought Barry back to Star Labs.

Iris didn’t trust Wells as far as she could throw him but they were desperate. Barry had been in a coma for a little over a month and the doctors were getting less and less optimistic about him waking up. So they transferred him to Star Labs and, miraculously, they actually managed to at least stabilize Barry and were sure he would wake up.

Eventually.

***

It had been four months and Barry still hadn’t woken up. And Iris was beginning to lose hope fast. Her dad had stopped visiting every day after the first two months and Eddie after three. They would still visit a couple times a week but nowhere near as often as Iris.

She spent most of her time at Star Labs as she had left her job at Jitters after she had called out for over a month so she could stay with Barry. Wally had actually taken her old position while he was still deciding what he wanted to do in college, or if he even wanted to.

Iris had actually been spending what little time she didn’t spend at Star Labs getting to know her newfound brother. They had bonded over their mutual queerness at first, but soon came to realize that they both loved to bake (and that Wally was actually pretty good at it unlike Iris).

***

“Hey Iris,” Wally greeted as he reached the bottom of the stairs and took the turn into the kitchen.

She watched him take in the mess of cocoa, flour, bowls, and other things that had been strewn across the kitchen in her attempt at making brownies. She looked at him sheepishly.

“Sup Wally?” she asked.

“What happened in here? It looks like a bakery exploded in here.” 

“I was trying to make some brownies to bring to Star Labs to thank them for all they’re doing for Barry, especially now that Wells is gone. But they most certainly did not turn out like they should have,” she responded, poking a spoon at the rock hard mess that seemed to resemble a rock more than anything even remotely edible.

“I don’t know how the fuck you managed this, but you’re in luck. I happen to be an amazing baker.”

Iris grinned. Wally grinned back.

***

“You still here?” Lisa asked, placing a gentle hand on Iris’s shoulder. “You should really go home at get some rest sweetie.”

Iris sighed. “I know, but I don’t want to leave in case something happens. Which I know isn’t likely after almost six months, but still.”

Lisa pouted. “C’mon I’ll take you home. Cis, Hart, and Cait are sticking around tonight and you know they’ll call if anything changes.You’ve been here for the better part of three days. You need a break.”

“I guess you’re right Lise, I’ll just go say goodbye to the others and then we can head out.”

Iris headed toward the cortex where she found Cisco hunched over a row of computers with Hartley leaning over his shoulder occasionally point at things on the screen. Caitlin was sitting in a wheelie chair toward the far side of the room furiously typing something into a tablet.

“Well I’m about to take Iris home to actually sleep so I’ll see you all in the morning I guess,” Lisa said, going over to Cisco’s other side and placing a kiss on the side of his head. “Night babe.”

“Night,” Cisco muttered barely looking from whatever had him and Hartley so fascinated on the screen in front of them.

“Night Cait,” Iris interjected. The scientist barely lifted a hand in response. “Alright then.”

“Nerds,” Lisa scoffed fondly as she took Iris’s arm and they left Star Labs and headed to Lisa’s motorcycle.

On the way to the parking lot they passed a wall that they had both passed by hundreds of times, but this time Lisa stopped and just stared at it tugging Iris to a stop with her.

“Is it just me or is there something off with this wall?” Lisa turned to ask her.

Iris turned to study the wall. And there was definitely something different about it. But she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She nodded.

“I think there’s something behind it, I’m gonna check it out.” 

And before Iris could say a word Lisa left her body and floated through the wall.

“What the actual fuck?” Iris asked no one as she caught Lisa’s falling body and propped it up against the wall.

Only a few moments had passed before Lisa floated back out through the wall and back into her body.

“Thanks for catching me. Lenny usually just lets me fall to the ground and just leaves me there,” Lisa said easily as if she didn’t just astral project straight through a wall. “Plus there’s definitely some kind of secret room back there.”

“What the fuck was that?” Iris inquired.

Lisa giggled. “Oh yeah I forgot you didn’t know yet. I’d been meaning to tell you. I’ll explain over fries and drinks at Mick’s, yeah?”

She turned and started back towards the exit and Iris was helpless to do anything but follow.

***

She was so engrossed in Lisa’s explanation of the Star Labs crew’s new superpowers that she didn’t notice her phone ringing. In fact she knew nothing until their waitress Shawna came over with the phone and silently gave it to Iris.

“Hello?” she asked, confused at why someone would call Inferno’s phone for her.

“He’s awake,” was all Cisco managed to get out before Iris interrupted.

“I’m on the way.”


End file.
